


一次糟糕的公路旅行

by ASongBird



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongBird/pseuds/ASongBird
Summary: 5V3D，普通人，公路做爱，私设年龄差20。炎日、喘不过气的闷热、聒噪的dante、没人的空旷公路、和无处不在的汗水。Vergil不知道这些折磨什么时候才能到尽头。





	一次糟糕的公路旅行

“座椅坐的我不舒服！”男孩抱怨的嘟囔着，在狭小的空间里尽可能的扭动着身体。他没穿上衣，张扬风骚的红色大衣揉成一团，像没用的废纸一样被丢在后车座上。从开着的车窗射进的阳光照在他身上，给他泛着汗水的胸前打上一层柔光，白皙的肌肤闪耀着诱人的光泽，像是要融化掉的冰淇淋，令人口干舌燥。  
太热了，三伏天的太阳能把人烤化，坐在车里都能感受到公路的油柏蒸腾上来的热气，像要把车内的氧气都挤走，闷热又让人呼吸不畅，而这个破汽车里甚至没有多余的汽油来开空调。  
“Vergil！！”专心开着车的年长连个眼神都懒得施舍给他的弟弟，仿佛转个头都能卸掉他一半的力气。他也很热，汗水一直顺着银色的发丝流进只解开了一颗扣子的衣领里。炎热的天气令他一向沉静的情绪都要被烧起来，但不像胞弟，就算在几百公里都无人的公路上，他也不肯在车里脱掉衣服袒露身体。  
没有得到回应，Dante的动作更大了，他挥动着瘦长的双臂，手掌像一把活泼的小扇子极快扇动着，给停滞的空间带来一丝流动的风，但效果微乎其微，并且让他流了更多的汗。  
“就不能开一下那该死的空调吗？！五分钟，求你了，就五分钟！”男孩的手已经伸到了空调开关处，就快要成功的启动，但立刻就被一只带着皮手套的手拍打下去。  
“不，dante，如果你忘了我想我可以再提醒你一次，”磁性的声音回荡在车里，那可能是这个空间里最冰凉的东西了，“多余的汽油钱已经化作披萨和圣代进到你的胃里了。如果你不想在这该死的公路上推车，停下你想开空调的念头。”  
Vergil眉头紧锁冷着张俊脸，愚蠢的dante，愚蠢的提议，还有愚蠢的公路旅行，更愚蠢的是他居然答应了，并且在经过的第一个加油站时就经不住dante的哀求，让他用垃圾食品挥霍掉了仅有的钱。  
一次糟糕的经历。  
而这次旅行的提议者还在喋喋不休的大声抱怨着，“你为什么不多带点钱！你不喝酒，不吃披萨和圣代，你甚至不泡女人！Vergil！你的钱都去哪儿了？！”  
听听这混账话，vergil深深的、吸了一口热气，稳住，vergil，妈妈是不会希望你带一具尸体回家的。别忘了，你答应过Eva这会是一次温馨的增进感情的兄弟之旅。  
而现在，怒气显现在Vergil的脸上，他的太阳穴突突跳着，炎日、喘不过气的闷热、聒噪的dante、没人的空旷公路、和无处不在的汗水。Vergil不知道这些折磨什么时候才能到尽头。  
唯一的活人不理他，Dante撇嘴坐着，Sparda在上，他说出这个提议时可真没想到会是这样的结果。这不该、这绝不该是这样！好吧，好吧！看来电影又欺骗了我。  
Dante无精打采的捣弄着可以摸到的一切，安全带，放着乱七八糟文件的抽屉，后视镜，发出一切可以发出的窸窸窣窣的噪音。Vergil不允许他开音响，说那些金属乐在毒害他的脑子。  
‘哼，老古董。’Dante有点嘲弄的想着。大他20岁的哥哥总在某些地方像个冥顽不灵的老头，像被时代遗留下的产物。他不喜欢电子，喜欢纸质书，他不喜欢出门，喜欢在家研究那些乱七八糟的天书，太多不一样的地方让Dante疑惑他们真的是兄弟吗。  
可能有一点是他们唯一的相似之处了——单薄的伦理观。  
想起记忆里那些躲在书房、车库、甚至是在衣柜里看着eva四处寻找他们的身影的情景，Dante的身体开始更热了，他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，斜眼看了下专心开车的哥哥，看来这事得他自己来了。  
听到旁边金属相撞的声音，Vergil终于没忍住转过头，而他的胞弟，已经速度极快的褪下了裤子，他甚至没穿内裤，就那么大剌剌的敞着双腿开始玩弄疲软的性器。  
天气好像更热了，Vergil愤愤的看着他：“穿上你的裤子，别再增添难闻的气味了！”  
Dante不置可否的盯着他，露出一个找到新鲜玩具的坏笑，通常都代表着他找到了惹怒Vergil的新法子：“我可还记得你在我嘴里的那些味道，你可从没关心的问过我好不好吃。”  
他的手开始快速的上下撸动着肉柱，圆滚滚的指头戳弄着冠状沟，另一只向下揉搓了一会阴囊，他想起Vergil的手，比他的更大、更冰凉，每次那只手握柱他的阴茎时，他都要为此发出一阵细小颤抖。而这只手的主人现在正板着脸，直勾勾的望向前方无人的油柏路，好像那些沥青是什么艺术似的。  
Dante开始呻吟，他一向不掩饰自己的叫床声，除却那些Eva在家的时候。他的声音又甜又腻，附带着小声的喘息和越来越响亮的水声，光是Vergi坐在他旁边听着他自慰这个想法就够让他脑袋冲血的。  
性器吐出一股股淡薄的浊液，湿润了dante的双手，他顺势摸到股缝间的肉洞，那里昨晚被Vergil操的到现在还有点肿，带着热度的手指探进去时还有点疼，dante皱着眉小声的痛呼着，但肠肉立刻缠住了进来的手指，柔软的内壁不停的收缩着咬着手指进去更深的地方。  
Dante小心的抽插了一会，直到屁股洞流出了一股黏液，他已经为即将到来的做爱做好身体准备了，现在就差...

“哇哦———！！”Dante毫无防备的被紧急转向靠边的车甩到了车门了，他一直小心翼翼没触碰到的铁皮现在终于粘到他汗水淋漓的手臂上，烫的他忍不住开口大叫。“Vergil！！我以为你已经是一名成熟的驾驶员了！？”  
Vergil没理他，他停下手，熄了火——不能浪费一滴汽油。然后拉开车门走了出去，不到5秒，他又出现在副驾驶的门前，用忍着怒气的力气拉开车门。  
戴着手套的手一把扯住弟弟乱动的脚踝，将他的下半身提起分开，另一只手果断的捏上了Dante满是汗水的柔软胸肉，去扣弄那昨晚被他舔破皮的乳头，仔细修剪过的指甲以带来疼痛的力度掐住皮肉。  
“呜...”Dante呼吸破碎的咬住下嘴唇，敏感的神经经不住这种玩弄，他被掐着乳肉颤抖着，承受着哥哥被他挑来的怒气。  
Vergil玩了一小会，手指向下忽略掉不停漏水的阴茎直接捣入湿漉漉的肉穴，碾过肠壁去找那个能让dante发疯的点。前列腺被满足的快感让Dante急躁的摇晃着屁股，更多的腥液流了出来顺着Vergil的手腕滴在黑皮座椅上。  
“管管你的屁股，dante，”Vergil开口道，语气里是藏不住的快活，让顽皮的男孩乖乖听话令他非常有成就感，“我想你不想坐在满是屁股里流出的水的座椅吧。”  
“操你的...Vergil...你这个变态，操你的弟弟就让你这么开心？”  
尽管被手指玩的头脑发昏，Dante还是遵循本能回了几句，但下一秒，一个巴掌击打在他弹性的屁股上，红印立刻浮现在臀肉上，这一打直接让Dante烧的糊涂的脑子清醒了点，他痛叫着说：“操！你疯了吗！？”  
“别说脏话。”  
Vergil皱眉看他，扬起的手明晃晃的表示：要是Dante敢继续说出什么粗鄙之语，他的屁股还要挨上一巴掌。  
‘操’Dante不服气的望着他，心想‘变态。’  
下一秒，他的另一半股瓣也印上了掌印。  
“ca...！我可什么都没说！”  
“想也不行。”  
感受着弟弟刺人的目光，Vergil拉下了裤链，从他看到dante自慰时他就要硬的爆炸了。粗大的茎体从内裤里弹出来的那刻，dante咽了咽口水，他说他还记得这东西在他嘴里的味道这句话可不是开玩笑的。  
龟头捅进了又湿又黏的小洞，兄弟俩同时发出一声叹息。这感觉太美妙了，Vergil身下不停的往里捅，直接撑开那些谄媚蠕动上来的肉壁，龟头一直蹭到凸起的小点，又猛的直插到底，囊球拍打在不停收缩的肉口。  
“啊....呜嗯....”不用去摸dante都能感受到性器溢出的一股淫液。“快..快点操我，哥哥....”  
“你总是学不会耐心，dante。”Vergil看着不住呻吟的弟弟，终于露出了今天的第一个笑容。他拉起弟弟相比瘦弱的肩膀，动作强硬的将他转了个面，磨破的胸口直挺挺的碰上了灼热的座椅，像是针刺向乳口又在火上摩擦，疼痛让dante呜咽着夹紧了屁股，他射了。  
Vergil哼笑一声，开始伏下身体贴在男孩的后背上疯狂的操弄，刚高潮过的不应期让Dante大腿痉挛的咬紧体内驰凶的肉棍，但Vergil不停的把他操开，又顶又磨，Dante被肏的身体发软，双腿颤抖的甚至连跪在座椅上都做不到。  
Vergil手插进皮椅与胸部之间继续玩弄着弟弟的奶子，那里还没发育成肌肉，但Vergil想可能永远没变成肌肉的那一天了。  
燥热的公路上还在持续散发着热气，而在杂草丛生的路边的汽车里，Dante被操的脸颊发烫，他要被操晕在这里了，dante迷糊的思考着，他的哥哥可能还会他操晕后丢在路边，免得在剩下的旅途上继续忍受他故意的挑衅。  
“...嗯....啊......停、停下。”体内的肉棍不知道射了几次，但它还在不消停的粗暴捣弄着dante的屁股。肉穴已经失去夹紧的力气，精液和肠液稀稀疏疏的顺着Vergil的动作流出来。  
“别...别再来了....呜.....vergil.......哥哥.......求、求你了...”  
反复摩擦的肠肉有点充血，每一次的抽插折磨大于快感，Vergil抓住男孩抗拒的腰部，在公路上公开做爱让他有点头晕，但他的dante令他着迷。  
他额头抵在男孩脆弱发光的颈部，伸出舌头舔着肩胛骨间咸湿的汗水，手不停揉捏的臀肉，腰部力道越来越重，他快要到了。  
“呜...呜呜......”前列腺被重重的撞击，dante的性器抖动了几下，他射不出精液，只能绷紧了小腹，缩紧脚趾，颤抖着尿了出来。  
Vergil把最后一股精液射了进去，他低头看着胞弟的身体，有点惨，屁股红肿，颈部和背部都是他啃咬的印记，Dante被肏尿的羞耻感激得全身痉挛，他瘫在座椅上没有丝毫力气去管清理这件事了。  
而Vergil，看着身下被精液、肠液甚至还有尿液弄脏的座椅，皱起了眉头。他不太想在这么糟糕气味的车里开车。但是他必须给他的弟弟找间汽车旅馆洗洗身体。  
Vergil叹了口气，糟糕的旅行。


End file.
